


Soiling Kindness

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Farting, Personality Inversion, Personality Shift, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: In a fit of desperation, a young lady punches her brother straight in the stomach. Forcing his body to equalize the pressure by shitting out his good soul and replacing it with despicable charm.
Relationships: Albert Grimwald - Relationship, Alice Grimwald - Relationship
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036266
Kudos: 3





	Soiling Kindness

“It’s not fair. It’s not fair!”

The upset and bratty voice of one young Alice Grimwald, currently holed up inside her room in the Grimwald Residence, bounced across all the walls as she made her frustrations known. She was having a terrible day, and she could easily pinpoint the cause. Because the cause was the very same reason she had shut herself away into this dank and dirty room.

It was her older brother. Albert Grimwald. The boy was nothing less than a perfect child, to the point where he couldn’t seem to hurt anything. He just smiled in the face of anything that tried to cause him harm, and eventually they relented. Because they couldn’t accept the consequences of their actions, not wanting to hurt such a young soul.

Of course, it wasn’t just because he was utterly perfect that she was upset. That part she loved, truth be told. The part that she hated was the part where every single girl that he ever met couldn’t seem to keep their hands off his grubby little body! He was her brother, nobody else was allowed to have him! 

“I gotta find the right combination of ingredients, so I can feed him the perfect Love Potion and then he’ll be mine and mine alone forever and ever!” The pink-haired brat cried out inside her little room, putting no stops on the worst parts of her personality. She was truly getting desperate, considering that her brother had managed to snag not one, not two, but three whole dates for the next week! If she slowed down now, she would never have him ever again!

Just as she kept on ranting idly under her breath, the door to her darkened room opened up. “Alice? Dinner’s ready, are you busy?” The sound of her brother’s voice echoed around her, his eyes unable to catch a glimpse of anything she was busy with…

“Albert! How many times do I have to tell you to knock before you come in?!” While she would’ve normally reacted to his presence with love and adoration for the boy that had taken such good care of her while she had intentionally poisoned herself as a youth, she was not in the mood for keeping herself restrained. Especially since she was so close!

The boy blinked a few times before looking at the sign that had been taped on the door. “Oh. Right. Sorry, Alice!” The youthful pink-haired boy giggled. He was so absentminded, but that was part of his charm…

Unfortunately, this was the one time where he couldn’t really do anything to stop her anger. The more he spoke, the redder her vision got. She was incensed about the way that he was abandoning her for everyone else. She was incensed about his interruptions. And all of that anger, all of that rage, bubbled into a clenched fist as she threw herself from her chair.

Before her brother had a moment to stop her, he felt the fury of a thousand suns sink into his stomach as she delivered a punch that was enough to pacify even the mightiest of beasts. A punch that left him short of air and sight as it started sending massive shocks through his brain.

“NEXT TIME I PUT UP A SIGN, YOU BETTER LISTEN TO IT AND NOT BOTHER ME DURING MY EXPERIMENTS, ALBERT!” Alice screamed, barely able to breathe without coughing. She had inhaled a bit too much of the smoke that wafted from her latest concoction, and it left her even more blinded by anger than usual…

As soon as she realized what she had done, her eyes started to waver. And she couldn’t say a thing, because the dread that filled her heart was choking her out. All she could do was watch the consequences of her actions play out.

The poor boy let out gasp and groan after gasp and groan, his stomach screaming in pain as his brain continued to try and keep track of everything. His current damaged state was bad enough, but it only got worse as it needed to relieve the pressure on his stomach. And what way did his brain, overloaded by sensations and feelings, end up choosing?

*BRRRRRAAAAAPPPP*

His poor undies, white as they could be, quickly turned a filthy yellow as the biggest burst of gas that he had ever let out filtered right through the fabric. It wasn’t just gas either, it was small particles of filth. That helped clear up a bit of the problem inside his tummy, but that wasn’t nearly enough. He was still threatening to fall onto his knees, the weakness of being left so winded doing a number on him.

What came made way too much sense. His body, desperate to equal out everything, made him push as hard as he could. The sound of gas slipping out of the hole between his cheeks intensified, only to be muffled by an enormous snake coiling its way into his undies, making his shorts sag down as fast as they possibly could. That much filth was stuck inside him, waiting to be pushed out naturally… And now it was being expelled forcibly, leaving him a pants-pooper whether he wanted to or not.

It wasn’t just his built up bowels that were being voided though. His very self, the kindness inside his heart, was being tested. But his damaged brain decided that it wasn’t necessary, forcing it out alongside everything else in his tummy. Leaving a gaping hole where his kindness had been. And since he needed emotion to function, the other strong emotions, like the ones he had inherited from his father, took its place.

“Mmmphhh…” Albert gasped and moaned as he slowly grinned, licking his lips as he lifted his leg up slightly. That little change in posture caused the rest of his serpentine shit to slide out with such ease that it was a wonder he ever had to push. “That’s the spot, that really gets rid of all that shit…” The boy chimed, feeling so much better already given the smile on his face.

To say that Alice was more than a little disturbed at what she saw was an understatement. “A-Albert?” For once in her life, she felt… Intimidated by him. Like there was an aura around him that managed to suppress her native cruelty. “What’s… What’s with you?”

“What’s with me? Well, sis, have you thought about whatcha did?” The boy’s attitude took on a 180 as he leaned in, putting his hands on his sister’s shoulders. “That nice lil’ punch you gave me? Whatcha think it did to little ol’ me?”

The more he spoke, the more his sister’s heart started to audibly beat against her chest. She didn’t even care about the smell from the shit piled up in his pants on the floor. She cared more about the looks in his eyes. The utterly alluring, absolutely captivating look in those beautiful eyes. “I-I..”

Before she could answer properly, he leaned in for a kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips and forcing them apart. He let his passion for his sister pour out as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her so tightly that she could hardly breathe…

Albert pulled away moments later, saliva barely connecting their lips. “How was that, sis? I think that jogged your memory a little. Made you realize what you had done.” He chimed, leaning over her shoulder to whisper into her ear. “You made me juuust like Papa. Y’know, a real little shit. Maybe if you hadn’t been such a mean bitch and punched me, I would’ve stayed a nice boy. But nooow…”

He knew that he could prattle on and on about this kind of stuff, because his dearest sister, the girl that wanted him all to herself… Her brain was currently busy taking a bit of a break. It was floating on cloud nine from the last kiss he gave her, causing her heart to smash against her chest so loudly that it almost sounded like it’d jump out at any moment.

“Albert..! Alberttt!” Alice cried out needily, panting and gasping like a hungry little slut as she tried to pull him close again. “Please, please! Kiss me again!” She wanted nothing but him. All of her cruelty had been stripped away by his passionate and charming maneuver, leaving her utterly unable to do anything…

Her dearest brother just kissed her on the lips once more, giving her what she wanted. Enough to make her collapse on the compact bed inside his room, giving him a bit of freedom once more. “You really are so easy to manipulate, Sis. I just had to give you a little something, and you turn around and act like a needy puppy.” The boy laughed as he grabbed ahold of his wasted and soiled pants, tossing them into the trash to stink up the room later. Now, he had to focus on his beloved sibling.

“Albert, albert, alberrrrt..!” The younger sister kept on panting and crying out, her mind basically fried by his kiss. There was no way for a brocon like her to ever think straight after what he had done to her. By forcing her to think of nothing but his kind and loving gesture, he had thrown her mind for such a loop that she’d never ever disobey him.

The young boy giggled as he climbed onto the bed, slowly rubbing his hand against his loving sister’s cheek. “You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you, Sis?” He said with such a sweet tone, kind of like the one he used when he was still a good boy. Though much more malicious, knowing the charming and despicable boy behind that facade.

“U-Uhuh! I’d do anything for you, Albert! As long as you keep on kissing me and calling me Sis and making sure I love you lots and lots!” It was almost sad seeing how quickly his strong sister devolved into such a fanatic, but it was worth it. She deserved that kind of karma, after everything she had done to ruin his dates in the past. But now, it was time for her to make up for each and every single one.

Albert giggled as he brushed his hand up against her cute cheek. “Then you’d gladly help me claim so many cute girls. Girls cuter than you. Girls that I’m going to fuck right in front of you, where you can’t even get to touch me while I do it. Right?” He chimed, pinching her cheek slightly. “After all, that’s what a good Sis would do, isn’t it?”

“O-Of course I’ll help! Of course I’ll do all of that! Just please let me kiss you now and then! Please, Albert! Pretty please!” Alice’s desperation grew the more she cried out, especially as he kept on touching her in such loving and affectionate manners. She really couldn’t stop herself. She was like a raving lunatic, completely doped up on pure love…

He smiled as he gave her yet another kiss, watching her slowly grow limp as a puddle started forming between her legs. The poor girl had been so overloaded on love that she passed out and peed herself, a stark contrast to how he had been freed by removing all the pressure inside him…

“Oh, Sis. You hopeless little thing. Just a few nice words, and you melt. Just like everyone else will.” Albert giggled as he slowly ran a couple of fingers along his shaft, panting as he let his imagination run wild. With her help, considering how much she had been hampering his attempts to hit on girls… He’d be unstoppable. It wouldn’t be long before every single girl in the entire city’d belong to him. Whether they wanted to be his or not.

And then, with her as his witness, he’d impregnate every single one of them. Claim them forever as his. All while she watched, understanding that this was what she had earned for being such a constant thorn in her side. If only she hadn’t punched him, he wouldn’t have turned into such a terrible young man… 

A terrible young man that she loved with all of her heart, her pee squirting a little as her unconscious mind continued to obsess over his ‘love’...


End file.
